


A flirt.....

by Sweetss80



Category: SS-GB (TV)
Genre: Douglas and Oskar are so....horny, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Making Love, Mild Sexual Content, Naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetss80/pseuds/Sweetss80
Summary: Douglas is flirting with his lover, Oskar....





	A flirt.....

"The first time I saw your face I will never forget," muses Douglas. "You came out of the shadows and you looked at me for minutes." 

"I didn’t send everyone away for nothing," says Oskar stoically. 

They’re standing in the bedroom behind the window. It’s dim in the bedroom. The sun is almost disappeared behind the horizon. 

Douglas turns to his lover. "I was wondering .... Why did you wear so much leather? Leather boots, a leather bag, leather gloves. But especially that long leather overcoat from you. You seemed to consist of leather and I smelled it. Just like the cigarette smoke around you. " 

Oskar looks at him inquiringly. "My uniform was my armor". 

"Apparently. You looked at me the first time as if you wanted to undress me." 

"I didn’t often see Superintendents in black tie". Oskar's eyes begin to glisten. And Douglas knows that look as too good .... 

"And now?" he asks, while he already knows the answer. A pleasant feeling is concentrated in his lower abdomen. 

Oskar doesn’t bother about it: "I'm going to undress you ... but now literally." And he pulls Douglas towards him and kisses him. And before Douglas knows it, he stands naked and shaking of excitement in the arms of Oskar. The hard fabric of his pants rubs against his naked body. And Douglas also feels something else ….. _O my God_! He tastes Oskar's lips on his and he hears his own muffled moans. Douglas rumbles impatiently at Oskar's clothes. 

They reach the edge of the bed and while kissing each other they fall on the bed. Douglas is totally feverish and stretches his arms desperately when he no longer feels Oskar's pleasant body. 

"Oskar ... _please_ ... Oskar!" he begs. 

"Wait ... wait for me, darling," he hears Oskar say and not much later Douglas feels the strong, muscular and naked body of his lover. And _oh_ ... he feels so _hard_! Douglas puts his arms around Oskar's waist and begins to caress him at his most sensitive spot. 

"Douglas ... _Douglas_ , don’t tease me like that," Oskar panted, gently pushing Douglas' legs apart. And Douglas feels how Oskar penetrates hard but tenderly, and he involuntarily utters a cry. For a moment he sees the worried face of his lover but Douglas kisses away the concern. 

"Take me to great heights, my darling," he whispers, and that isn’t too much said. He moves along to the rhythm of his lover, occasionally interrupted by a passionate kiss. Douglas loses himself in a wave of pleasure and he notices that Oskar is approaching his peak because of the speed of the movements. 

"Douglas ... you feel so .... _Ahhh_!" And Douglas feels a shock. A little later the liquid heat of his lover bursts into his body. Oskars orgasm ensures that he will come soon as well. Douglas feels his lust seep on his belly. 

Still panting, sticky and sweaty, they lie in each other's arms. Unfortunately he feels how Oskar withdraws cautiously. 

"That was ... _unbelievable_ ....," Douglas says after a while and he turns to his lover.

"Do you never want to do this again?" Oskar watches at him with a certain look in his eyes. 

"What should I never do?" 

"So ruthlessly flirt with me." 

"And why not?" 

"Then I won’t control myself anymore," grins Oskar and he kisses Douglas again. 

Douglas interrupts his kiss. "I will remember it, darling. But it can be that I occasionally suffer from memory loss. " 

"Then there is nothing else than punishing you for that." 

"I’m already looking forward to that." 

"You cheeky flirt," laughs Oskar.

They kiss each other again.

 


End file.
